


ice crystals

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Metahumans, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: ha sungwoon and kang daniel, two metahumans in love.





	ice crystals

**Author's Note:**

> is this an excuse to write nielwoon doing the do... and insert my current obsession with superpowers in it? 
> 
> yes, yes it is.

* * *

**❄**

**❄**

**❄**

White snow. Clear, white snow falling to the ground, coating the earth with its purity. The small flakes of white dances through the sky, twirling and breezing pass him, and Daniel’s eyes trail its movement serenely. The weather forecast predicts the weather and the temperature it brings. It’s cold. He brushes his hands over his exposed arms, planning to wear more than just a t-shirt outside the balcony but is too lazy to do so.

 

As he exhales, warm puffs hit his face back. He giggles. Such small, random thing fascinates Daniel. Or maybe today is a bit special?

 

It’s snowing. It’s winter. But he feels so warm and cosy.

 

The front door creaks open, and Daniel’s smile widens. He turns around slightly, and meets Sungwoon’s gaze. It should be unsettling, how just a second changes everything. Sungwoon greets him with a small ‘Hi’ as he puts his shoes away on the rack. He’s about to open his jacket as well, when he decides no, it’s still freezing even inside the house. 

 

“It’s like minus degree in here,” Sungwoon grumbles. 

 

“You get cold so easily,” He says when he notices Sungwoon’s red nose. _Like a Rudolph_ , his mind offers. “Come here,” He waves him over. Daniel wants Sungwoon to go over to the balcony and appreciates the nature with him. “Let’s cuddle,” He suggests with a sheepish smile on his face.

 

“It’s even colder out there.” Sungwoon shakes his head. He shuffles towards the kitchen and drops the grocery bags on the counter. He grabs his phone from his back pocket, then walks towards the couch, just an arm-distance away from Daniel who’s outside, fawning over the snow.

 

“You’re no fun,” Daniel complains this time. He’s still reaching his hand out for Sungwoon to accept. “I’ll warm you up. I’m big, am I not?” Sungwoon wheezes out loud at where Daniel’s words could possibly lead to. Remaining on the same position after putting his phone aside, he shakes his head and sticks his tongue out.

 

“You think you’re so cute,” is Daniel’s retort to that childish act from Sungwoon.

 

“I _am_ cute.” Sungwoon replies, “You say so all the time.”

 

Daniel scoffs, “I must be blind then.”

 

“Blinded by love,” Sungwoon winks. Daniel laughs. He can’t possibly win against word fight with Ha Sungwoon, and he surrenders willingly. Daniel comes inside and closes the door behind him, “Better now?” He asks Sungwoon.

 

“A bit,” He hums. “Come here and love me,” A pair of stretched arms greets Daniel and he whole-heartedly scoops Sungwoon into an embrace. A kiss on Sungwoon’s pale neck as a parting gift, he leans back and notices the blush on Sungwoon’s face. _So cute_ , Daniel squeals and presses a firm smooch on Sungwoon’s lips next.

 

“Why do I miss you so much more today?” Daniel asks, hovering over the couch, still hugging Sungwoon (more like leaning his whole weight against him). “I must have some clingy issue,” He jokes, “You were away to the store only for a few minutes.”

 

“I’m flattered,” Sungwoon teases back. He looks into Daniel’s eyes and sees such fondness and affection in them. _What a man_ , Sungwoon ponders, when Daniel’s out there and kicking people’s arses as a part of his job, he’s so _intense_ and _dangerous_. And Daniel can be ruthless and brutal when the time’s right, when he wants to, contradicting with himself and blowing Sungwoon’s mind off when he’s so…so, _soft_ …behind closed doors.

 

“Do you miss me too?” Daniel asks.

 

Sungwoon sputters, “What, from walking fifteen minutes to the store?”

 

“I miss you even when you’re _around_ me.” Daniel defends, “This is bad. My mom said I shouldn’t be with a lover whom I love more than he loves me.” Playful and a brat he is, Daniel fake-sobs and clutches his heart.

 

Sungwoon cradles his cheeks with his hands and kisses Daniel softly on the corner of his lips. He pulls away and puts on his most-offended expression he could muster, “Who are you kidding? Can’t you see that I’m head over heels for you?”

 

“You are?”

 

A nod.

 

“Then, let’s have sex.”

 

Sungwoon laughs again, this time loud and obnoxious, right in front of Daniel’s face. He kicks Daniel away and leans against the couch, away from the predatory wolf that is Kang Daniel. “I knew it. You just want me for my body, huh,” He accuses. Not that much intimidation and hostility coming from a smiling person.

 

“No?” Daniel asks again, poking Sungwoon’s body with his finger. “I’m good at _it_ , you know,” He appeals.

 

“I know you’re good at it,” Sungwoon smiles back, “You’ve showed me countless of times before.” He pats Daniel’s chest proudly and kisses his cheek to further prove his point.

 

“Yeah?” He’s getting closer, Daniel, and he rounds the couch to drop himself on top of Sungwoon’s squirming body. “I could properly show you again, how good I am.”

 

“It’s cold,” Sungwoon declines once more, “ _You’re_ cold. You’re basically snow,” And he flinches when he touches Daniel’s skin. _He’s freezing_ , just as Sungwoon suspects.  Daniel starts kissing his neck, little nibbles and pull of a skin, his breaths tickling Sungwoon. But Sungwoon’s not doing much in pushing him away despite his vocal rejection.

 

“But you always say that I’m warm.”

 

“It’s winter now.” Sungwoon clarifies, “Everything is cold to me.”

 

“I can warm you up.” Daniel coaxes again, “I promise.”

**❄❄❄**

 

“Should I wear socks?” Daniel asks, as he emerges from Sungwoon’s spread legs. He has two fingers inside of him, prodding and stretching his wall. The lube is cold, much to the dismay of Sungwoon and Daniel’s poor ears as Sungwoon runs his mouth, complaining again.

 

“Just get it over with,” Sungwoon hits Daniel at the suggestion. “It’ll get warmer soon, once you’re inside,” He says, pulling Daniel even closer. Daniel moves his knees, getting closer to Sungwoon while keeping his fingers inside his hole and moving. Sungwoon moans at the pleasure Daniel’s fingers granted him.

 

“Damn,” He exhales breathlessly, and the sound is like music to Daniel’s ears.

 

“Another one?”

 

“Another…” He takes a deep breath, and gives up at finishing his word, opting to just nod frantically. “P-please,” His fingers are twisting, grasping at the sheet. The white colour of the bedsheet, plus Sungwoon’s platinum hair and his pale body, _god_ , Daniel feels like he’s going to combust any time soon because of the overloading virtual stimulation. Not just virtual— _fuck_ —his every sense is overwhelmed. Listening to Sungwoon’s moans, feeling his tight hole, tasting Sungwoon’s skin, his raw scent, his everything. And when Sungwoon pulls him into another passionate kiss, Daniel kisses back just as hard, trying to not just pant against Sungwoon’s mouth. He is so hard, and the way his boxer strains against his dick hurts so much.

 

“You ready?” Daniel asks as he pulls out his fingers and takes off his pants.

 

“Blowjob?” Sungwoon asks, hand stealthily sneaking to rub Daniel’s dick. Daniel shakes his head, grunting, and Sungwoon understands—he too, is about to lose his mind. He fishes the lube, coating Daniel’s lower part generously with it.

 

“You wanna be above?” Daniel asks before he could start, hand carefully caressing Sungwoon’s thigh, closer and closer to his hip, and then his groin. Sungwoon ponders about his answer before answering, “No, it’s too cold to be exposed up there.”

 

“You sure you don’t want me to wear my socks?” Sungwoon hisses at the joke as a response and Daniel chuckles before granting Sungwoon his desired wish. He enters him slowly, tasting the waters, scanning for any discomfort that Sungwoon might feel. Wait, discomfort is a given, but pain, he doesn’t want to ever inflict any kind of pain towards Sungwoon if he could help it. That’s the last thing he’d ever want.

 

“ _Ahh_ , a-a bit of pain is fine,” Sungwoon tells him, one hand around Daniel’s shoulder and one more holding his torso. True to what he said before this, Daniel does get warmer once they’re skin on skin. He gruntles at a particular thrust and bites his lip. Daniel keeps his head on the crook of Sungwoon’s neck. The friction is pleasantly good and his grip on Sungwoon’s body grows tighter. If he could, he’d mark every single untainted piece of Sungwoon’s skin with his trace. The snaps of his hip jostle Sungwoon further above the bed, and _lord_ , he’s getting crazier and numb at his equally passionate response.

 

Their breaths become one, battered and abused sighs of pleasure fill up the room. Sungwoon shuts his eyes, no longer able to contain his moans at a bay. Daniel is really good, really, really good to him. for him. With him. And shit, Daniel knows it to and he uses it to his advantage.

 

There are too much kissing going on when both of them are too caught up in grounding into each other. Sungwoon is now sitting perfectly on top of Daniel, moving up and down according to the rhythms set by the younger one.

 

Words of affection, affirmation, escape both of them—Sungwoon describing to Daniel how good he feels, how amazing Daniel is, how strong and perfect he is for him, telling him that he trusts him— “You can do…f-fuck, you can do whatever you want, to me— _ah, ah_ —my darling, my baby—”

 

And Daniel replies back, compliments Sungwoon, worships him verbally as he is physically—holding his head gently, kissing his lips, his nose, his shut eyes tenderly, whispering dirty _nothings_ , _every little thing_ , to his ears, illustrating every point he said using his thrusts.

 

The weather is getting colder, light snow gradually raging into blizzards and Daniel doesn’t care. Other things do not matter. Not when Sungwoon is there, pliant on his lap, giving back as much as he gets from Daniel.

 

 

They’re still going on at each other when suddenly everything is engulfed in darkness.

 

Daniel’s movement halts but Sungwoon’s equally cold hands hold him back, turning his face to look at him. Daniel could barely make up Sungwoon’s face in the dark. There’s some commotion out there, outside their room, people asking whether their neighbour’s house is out of electricity as well.

 

“The whole building is out.” Daniel concludes, thrusts pausing as he leans against the headboard.

 

Sungwoon chuckles, “Is it me?” He asks, hugging and draping his weight over Daniel’s shoulder. He looks to the side, outside the window where the adjacent buildings are still well lit.

 

Daniel laughs along, “I think it’s you.” He takes note of the weather outside—gone is the clear sky with crystal-like snow, replaced by ghost-grey fog. “It’s colder now,” He tells Sungwoon. Sungwoon merely grunts and whimpers at the lack of action down _there_.

 

 

Daniel continues pleasuring his man, a hand taking over of Sungwoon’s own to rub his dick up and down, slow and fast. Sungwoon is cursing, still hugging Daniel’s frame as he tries to move on his own and does his part. Suddenly changing their position, Daniel arranges Sungwoon’s body so that he’s lain on his side, with Daniel spooning him from behind.

 

They’re now facing the window. Sungwoon is completely lost in the pleasure, his senses clouded by Daniel’s touch, his essence, his everything. And don’t get Daniel wrong, he’s into it too, and his every movement is sincere and genuine as he pours all of his love at Sungwoon, but his eyes—they’re focused at another beauty of the man in his hold.

 

It is almost mirage-like as it moves. Destructive in nature, engulfing the once-bright surroundings in its dull-grey mists. It morphs the bustling building forests into cloud forest. A vast blanket of white hung heavy over the air, a result of their fiery love, he’s sure of it. It smothers every building, every tree, plant, swooping in and swallowing every distant object in its vision.

 

The devastation he carves even look beautiful.

 

Despite the tranquilness in the room, down there, under the bustling fogged street, cars’ honking bleep out, and screeches of sudden brakes that would exhaust the tires, increase. The clouds, now thick wools of fog, are impenetrable. 

 

“Hngh, Daniel, babe,” Sungwoon calls, “Focus on me.”

 

Daniel chuckles, obeying Sungwoon’s wish and kisses him hard. “You’re beautiful,” Another kiss, “So amazing,” One on each eye, “The man of my life, of my dream, of my entire being—” Sungwoon strips him off of his long-winded praises and kisses him back, managing to shut the man up. Daniel relents easily and he gets his mind back to pleasure Sungwoon. He picks Sungwoon up, lays him perfectly on top of him and just drives into him, impaling the man with his thrusts, voiding him of every coherent word.

 

A moment later, Sungwoon comes with a pleasured cry, with Daniel soon after him with a grunt of his own.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel curses as Sungwoon withers in his hold. “Love you, Sungwoon. Love you, baby.”

 

Sungwoon hums back, sealing their lips together with a kiss. Daniel pulls out and Sungwoon whines at the obvious loss. The lights are back on, courtesy of someone else, and Daniel observes Sungwoon’s state. He smiles contently and kisses Sungwoon’s hand before crawling out of the bed to get some wet towel.

 

When he returns, Sungwoon is already sitting upright on the bed. He’s looking outside.

 

“The fog is cleared up,” Daniel comments as he wipes Sungwoon’s body, and also his own. Sungwoon winces at the almost catastrophic event, caused by yours truly, himself. However, he notes the several inches of snow lumped on the floor of the balcony. “Yeah, that’d be me,” Daniel scratches his head.

 

“We’re so dead, huh,” Sungwoon whispers, “Jisung hyung is going to kill us.”

 

“Hah,” Daniel shakes his head, “We’re not the only one who possess these powers, you know. It could be someone else. What he doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

 

“Yeah,” Sungwoon resounds, “But how many other meta-humans with snow and fog controlling abilities that fuck each other and almost cause apocalypse because of it?”

 

“Oh baby,” Daniel giggles, “That doesn’t sound like a bad headline in our community, ‘Couple Shagging Almost Call the End of the World’. Sounds like a good way to go, huh.” Sungwoon sighs and Daniel rejoices at his reaction for he finally got the final say in this ‘argument’. Sungwoon slaps Daniel’s cheek lightly and says, “You’re lucky that I love you,” and gets up.

 

Daniel lays back on the bed, starfish position, and ogles Sungwoon’s body as he moves around the room. As he’d imagine, Sungwoon looks amazing, _ethereal even_ , with _his_ marks. The purplish and dark blemishes contradict remarkably with his pale skin.  

 

Sungwoon looks back at him and remarks, “You can’t possible undress me anymore with your eyes, I’m stark naked here.”

 

“Not my loss,” Daniel shrugs, “Not at all. Go on, keep parading your great body, darling.” Sungwoon sighs and covers himself with a fade line of cloud in order to not entertain Daniel further. “Hey, don’t cover your junks! They’re mine to see too!”

**❄ ❄ ❄**

 

“Hey,” Daniel spins around and frowns at Sungwoon, “My card is declined.”

 

Sungwoon who’s stuffing himself with red bean-filled fish bread from a stall on their way to the headquarter gapes emptily at his boyfriend. He imitates Daniel’s frowning look and pushes him to the side, “What do you mean declined? You just wave it wrongly. Give me that,” He snatches the card from Daniel’s hold and presses it to the sensor. Nothing comes up. _Weird_. He returns the card to his boyfriend and continues eating.

 

“Use yours,” Daniel suggests.

 

“Hands are full,” Sungwoon pouts, while both of his hand are holding his bread. Daniel sighs, before pushing one of his hand onto Sungwoon’s back pocket.

 

“Are you seriously groping Sungwoon’s butt in front of the HQ?” A voice startles the couple. Sungwoon and Daniel turn around and see Daehwi, sandwiched by an equally amused Jinyoung and his half-brother, Woojin. “Tsk, tsk,” He says and Jinyoung shakes his head, “How animalistic.”

 

“Did you just call your hyungs animals?” Sungwoon challenges as Daniel finally succeeds in getting his card. “Why do you even put that there,” Daniel asks, pressing Sungwoon’s ID on the sensor. Also, nothing. “What the hell? The machine’s broken.” Daniel says.

 

The trio advances, and Jinyoung presses his own card to the sensor. Green. _Access granted_. “Wait,” Sungwoon pulls Woojin back when he’s about to enter through the door. “Try yours.” Jinyoung steps out again to see whether the machine’s functioning okay. Woojin shrugs and scans his ID. Again, green.

 

“Jisung hyung, what the fuck!” Sungwoon yells. Instead of panicking along with Sungwoon, Daniel just laughs. Sungwoon jams his ID into the sensor and is greeted back with red lights over and over. The three is confused with everything but once the protective barrier is activated due to Sungwoon’s attack, they join in the panic. Daniel wheezes even louder and Sungwoon punches his back lightly.

 

“This is all your fault!” The fish bread is crumpled in one of his hold but Daniel just smiles and kisses Sungwoon to calm him down.

 

“We’re locked outside and you guys are kissing?!” Daehwi judges his hyungs.

 

“Bad cloud is coming,” Daniel explains, “Gotta calm the baby down.”

 

“Your flat ass I’m your baby!”

**\---**

**❄ _the end_ ❄**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> little trivia:
> 
> ❄ their powers are based on the marvel animation thing (from art illustrator, lee jee hyung)  
> ❄ niel's power is snow-control, woon's is cloud and fog manipulation  
> ❄ baejin is most probably the one that's fixed the building (his power is lightning and he can power up even phone batteries, i did my research XD)  
> ❄ he's also probably the one that'd fix the ID sensor after sungwoon wrecked it.  
> ❄ the title, do you know how snow is formed? ;) (hint: it's somehow a nielwoon thing aww)
> 
> bonus trivia:
> 
> ❄ my first time writing in present tense :3


End file.
